Standards:Product Naming
This page describes how one should name different aspects of official DROD products. Product naming Game Game is the word used to differentiate between different types of DROD games. Currently we have two: Classic DROD and DROD RPG. Flash DROD is not a separate game, it's still Classic DROD because it is of the same gameplay. Basically Game is about the gameplay type. RPG has completely different gameplay and thus is a different game. Engine Engine is the ruleset. 1.0 is the standard AE ruleset, only the basic elements, no scripting. Webfoot would be a separate ruleset, because it had some differences (like yellow doors were linked diagonally). 2.0 is the engine released with JtRH, the one which added Bombs, Golems, Wubbas etc. 3.0 is the engine released with TCB, the one which added variables in scripting, builders, adders etc. 4.0 is the engine released with GatEB, the one which added shallow water, horns etc. 5.0 is the engine released with TSS, the one which added Gentryii, Fluff, Constructs etc. RPG is the only single engine released with DROD RPG. Official hold Official hold is just it - the hold released along the engine. TSS, JtRH, TCB, GatEB, TT. So how do I stay sane? It is imperative that we maintain a consistent and proper naming on this wiki. These things are complicated even to some long-time players so we need to be as transparent as possible. When you're referring to a hold, use the hold name. If you are referring to a part of the set of rules of the game, use the Engine version. When referring to the gameplay in the grand scale of things, use game name. Some examples: * Roaches have first appeared in Webfoot DROD. Bombs have been added in DROD 2.0. You can't use Unlimited Undo unless you play the hold in DROD 5.0. * In Classic DROD you kill almost each monster by hitting it with a sword. Moving onto a space occupied by an enemy will initiate a combat in DROD RPG. * 1st Archivist insults Beethro a lot in The Second Sky. You first meet 39th Slayer in Journey to Rooted Hold. Official product names The name of the product is provided before the optional parentheses, which contain clarifications, notes and additional names but always stick to the name outside the parenths. Game * Classic DROD (technically this is not an official name but for this wiki we are going to stick to this name for simplicity. It's like with LEGO - everyone knows what Technic or Duplo is, but the regular LEGOs also have their names and it's System) * DROD RPG Engine * Webfoot DROD * Caravel DROD * DROD 1.0 (aka. DROD AE and DROD: AE and DROD: Architect's Edition) * DROD 2.0 (Journey to Rooted Hold) * DROD 3.0 (The City Beneath) * DROD 4.0 (Gunthro and the Epic Blunder) * DROD 5.0 (The Second Sky) * DROD RPG (It shares its name with the Game because, so far, there have been no additional releases) * Flash DROD Official hold * King Dugan's Dungeon (the original one from AE) * KDD * King Dugan's Dungeon 2.0 (the updated one) * KDD 2.0 * King Dugan's Dungeon Lite (The Flash DROD hold) * KDDL * Journey to Rooted Hold * JtRH * The City Beneath * TCB * Gunthro and the Epic Blunder * GatEB * The Second Sky * TSS * Tendry's Tale * TT